1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet enclosures.
2. Background
Efforts have been made by other inventors to increase the portability of pet enclosures. These enclosures generally have included a roof and/or a floor. These containers are generally cumbersome to transport and do not offer much comfort to animals contained therein.
Other designs for pet containers utilize a wire or non-metallic mesh, a cross-thatching of metal or plastic bars, or vertical or horizontal bars as a wall access or door. Such designs require detailed knowledge of the size of openings the animal could possibly pass through. It is desirable to use a solid material to form the side panels of a portable pet corral since small animals, e.g., mice, hamsters, miniature turtles, hatchlings, and others, are capable of passing through the openings.
Another disadvantage of some pet containers relates to cleanliness. The previous inventions incorporated vertical and/or horizontal members that are difficult to clean due to the 360 degrees of surface area.
Furthermore, pet enclosures typically use detachable panels that require the use of pins, latches, springs or other movable parts. After continuous normal use, these items are often lost, broken, deformed, or suffer from wear and tear.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved enclosure.
The invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the need for an improved pet enclosure and a method of its use. In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a number of transportable panels that can be easily Joined to form a rectilinear corral suitable for confining a pet. In one embodiment, the method comprises a means for assembling a number of transportable panels such that they form a rectilinear corral suitable for confining a pet.